


100 Moments - Part 61-70

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Moments [7]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of my Drabble Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Moments - Part 61-70

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

61\. Rumours – Fuma’s POV

“Are we fighting?” Kento asked suddenly, sitting down on the couch next to me and making me look up from my frown in confusion.

“Huh?” I asked.

“The fans say we are fighting” Kento noted, raising an eyebrow at me. “Even the tabloids started to write about it…”

“Why should we be fighting?” I asked incredulous. 

“Because of what we said in our Jwebs…” 

“That wasn’t about you” I clarified, frowning. “You know that, right?”

“I didn’t think it was, but since everyone else seems so sure, I thought I’d check” Kento shrugged, grinning as I rolled my eyes. “What, you’re not always that easy to figure out, sometimes I do have to ask.”

I snorted, throwing a look to the door for a moment to make sure we were still alone, and leaning to place a short, soft kiss on Kento’s lips. 

“You’d know if we were fighting” I whispered, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. “I learned from last summer. I will not let us drift apart like that ever again.”

Kento just smiled brightly, leaning in for another kiss. We ignored Shori when he burst through the door and told us to get a room. 

62\. Bells – Kento’s POV

“Jingle bells, jingle bells…” Marius hummed, making me frown at him, but before I could say anything, Fuma had already hit the back of his head to shut him up.

“It’s September, Marius! I don’t know when you celebrate Christmas in Germany, but it’s still a while!”

“Mou, Fuma-Kun is so mean!” he pouted, fleeing to Shori for support, who kept looking at his phone pretending to not exist. A good strategy, when it came to Fuma, I had to admit. “Christmas _comes_ from Germany, of course it’s in December as well! Well, it doesn’t come from it, technically, but-“

“I want to go abroad for Christmas” Sou murmured longingly. “Somewhere with lots of snow and all the stuff we always see in the movies!”

At that, Marius lounged into a detailed talk about Christmas markets in Germany and that we should all go to see them with him someday, but I was distracted by Fuma mumbling: “ _It’s September_ ” before plopping down on the couch next to me. 

“We have no Johnnys’ World this year, the way it looks now” I noted, making him look up at me. 

“Yes” he agreed. “So?”

“Nothing” I shrugged. “I was just thinking this was where we were the last two years at Christmas. Maybe we will actually have that day off this year.”

“I don’t think so” Fuma frowned. “They will have some other work filed up for us, and-“ he cut himself off midsentence, eyes zooming in on me and narrowing: “Wait, is this your way of asking me out for a Christmas date?”

I flushed and spluttered, drawing enough attention to myself to make Sou and Marius and even Shori look up at me curiously. 

“No!” I said indignantly, standing up and crossing the room to search for my phone as an excuse to not have to meet anyone’s gaze. 

It was only a minute later, that I got text message from Fuma, of all people. When I threw a look at him over my shoulder, he was already back to teasing Marius senselessly, so I frowned when I opened it, a wide smile spreading over my face as I read.

_“My parents are always out with my siblings on Christmas, so I would have the house to myself. You know. If we really have the day off. Just in case you were planning on asking.”_

All I sent back was a little santa emoticon, but Fuma did not turn away from Marius to check his phone when it buzzed, even though I could spot a little flush on his face, now that I looked more closely. 

63.Red – Fuma’s POV

“Fuma?! FUMA!” I heard Kento’s panicked voice even before I managed to tear my eyes open, blinking against the dots dancing in front of them and grimacing at the pain pounding somewhere near my temple. 

“Fuma, are you alright?!” Kento had fallen to his knees next to where I had crashed into the wall, hitting my head and crumbling onto the floor. Being this clumsy really sucked, I thought fleetingly, but was distracted from my train of thoughts as Kento’s fingers gently pressed to my forehead.

“You are bleeding” he noted, reaching for my elbow with his free hand and pulling me up tentatively. “Can you walk? We need to bandage this…”

“I am fine, a band aid will do” I murmured defensively, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment, but I staggered as I tried to get to my feet, needing to lean onto Kento to find my balance.

I caught a glimpse of Marius clinging to Sou on one side and Shori on his other, all staring at me with wide eyes, and felt strangely guilty. I was going to tell them that I was fine, flash a reassuring smile even, but Kento was muttering under his breath as he was leading me out of the room, and the harsh tone distracted me a little. 

The way through the corridors and the people who passed us were a blur, but when Kento finally made me sit on a chair, I found myself in our dressing room. 

He was rummaging through his bag, drawing out something that looked like a make-shift first aid kid the way my mother would carry it around when we were out with my sister. I had always wondered why Kento was carrying around such huge bags. Who knew what he had hidden in those. It was like a magic trunk.

It was only then, that I noticed how red his hands were, as if tinted in a dark substance, and I realized belatedly that it was my blood. 

I reached up to touch my forehead, but Kento was back, slapping it away impatiently before pressing a tissue to my skin. 

“Hold still, you are bleeding a lot” he murmured, and my eyes focused on the pattern of his shirt, reluctantly letting him fuss over me. 

A few minutes later, my head was taped and bandaged and Kento looked like he had worked as a nurse in the second world war, wiping at his blood smeared hands halfheartedly.

“This… looked worse than it was” I said weakly, making Kento snort. 

“I don’t care, you’re not going back to rehearsals now” he said firmly. “You will wait here until I look presentable again and then I will drive you home.”

“That’s not-“ I protested, but one piercing glare from Kento made me cut myself off and huff, throat weirdly tight and choked. 

Kento was different when he was worried. Strangely intense, and it made me feel helpless, like I was 14 years old again and Kento was that older brotherly figure that I depended on. 

The roles had turned by now, and most of the time, I found my urge to protect Kento stronger than logic or sense, but it were moments like these, that reminded me that Kento was perfectly able to take care of me, too, if necessary.

“Fuma?” Kento asked, leaning down until his face was on level with mine, making me blink. “Are you really okay?”

“Yes” I frowned, and then blurted out (maybe because I had hit my head too hard earlier): “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

It made me flush as my brain caught up with my words, but Kento was smiling now, so it seemed to have been the right thing to say. 

“As you should be” he said sternly, and with a tiny bit of hesitation, he moved closer and kissed my forehead, at a place where it was actually not taped and I could feel his warm lips press against my skin. 

I made a choked sound of protest in my throat, flushing even more and pushing at him when he called me ‘Fumatan’ in response, but I felt his lips on my skin hours later still, when the throbbing of my head had long since disappeared. 

64\. Doubt – Kento’s POV

I had no idea why I was even crying. Everything had still been fine five minutes ago – maybe not perfect because I hadn’t slept properly in two days and Fuma hadn’t even looked at me for three and I was behind on home work and I couldn’t remember the last time I had seen Sou and Marius, and… okay, maybe nothing had been fine, but that was no reason to sit on the floor of this bathroom stall and sob like a four year old. 

I tried to remember what the trigger had been, but there was nothing apart from me missing a few dance steps shortly before the choreographer called for a break. I remembered looking into the mirrors on the walls of the dance studio and seeing Fuma and Shori chatting as they left to get themselves drinks, and in the next moment, my sight had been blurred and I had fled to the restrooms for privacy. 

Maybe I was overworked, I figured. I tended to get irrationally emotional when I was. Or it might have been the lack of sleep, and-

I pressed a hand over my mouth when the door opened, trying hard to keep down my noises as footsteps echoed through the room. They came to a halt in front of my stall, and I did not dare to move, afraid of giving myself away, but it seemed no use, because in the next moment, there was a tentative knock against the wooden door I was leaning into. 

“Nakajima?” Fuma called softly, making me gulp. “I know you are in there. Open the door.”

My lips were trembling where my palm was pressed against them, but I couldn’t bring myself to answer, much less to move and follow his request. I heard Fuma sigh. 

“You have been looking dreadful for days” he murmured. “Is this still because of me snapping at you on Monday? I didn’t mean to, I was in a bad mood and you were _there_ , so… Please talk to me?”

I took a shaky breath, hesitating, only moving when Fuma added: “I can also break the door, you know. Your choice, really.”

I pulled the lock and crawled a little backwards on the floor, halfheartedly making room for Fuma to open it and peak inside. He mustered me for a moment, crouched and sniffling pathetically, before crossing the distance between us with heavy, slow steps. 

His palm was on my head as he sat down in front of me, trying to catch my gaze, but I was looking past him pointedly. 

“What happened?” he asked calmly.

“I don’t know” I answered, my voice choked. “Nothing , really. It’s stupid. _I_ am stupid.”

“You are not” Fuma replied firmly. “You are just human and sometimes everything becomes too much. Trying to always be perfect is exhausting, especially at the moment. No one blames you for slipping once or twice, you know, or needing a break. It happens to all of us.”

“I never see you on the floor crying” I pointed out, my voice cracked like glass, and the corners of Fuma’s mouth twitched in the ghost of a smile. 

“Because our characters are different, I let my steam go differently. For example snapping at people like I snapped at you earlier this week. And I guess that didn’t help. I am sorry.”

I let out a tiny sob that I couldn’t suppress, and Fuma sighed. The next thing I knew, his arms were around me, pulling me against him and drawing calming circles over my back with his fingers.

It made me cry even harder for some reason, and I slumped against him, allowing myself to feel how his warmth enveloped me, feeling good and hurting, both at the same time. 

“You know” Fuma whispered, resting his cheek against the top of my head before he continued talking: “I like you better when you are not flawless. When you allow yourself to be _you_.”

“Being _me_ never brought me anywhere” I protested weakly. “And it won’t bring Sou and Marius back, either.”

Fuma took a deep breath, gulping once before answering.

“This is not your fault, Kento.”

“But I could have-“

“This is _not_ your fault!”

I bit my lip as if trying to bite back my response physically, and Fuma shook his head, squeezing me. 

“If any of us could have done something to prevent this, we already would have. I know that and Shori knows that and Marius and Sou, they know it as well. None of us are happy with this, but none of us can actually _do_ anything but work hard to show the management we are better off as five. And none of us are to blame, and that includes you.”

“I am the oldest” I whispered. “The leader. I should have done something. I should have protected us somehow.”

“What would you have done?” Fuma enquired, and when I had no answer to that, he continued: “You couldn’t have done anything. So stop beating yourself up for things that are not your fault. It doesn’t make anything better.”

“You know what the fans are saying about me, right? That I don’t care. That I am only after my own success.”

“ _Some_ fans say that, not everyone. Remember that their emotions are running high, too. I know you take everything to heart, but… don’t. We know how much you care, and to be honest, no one else should matter right now. At least not in this situation.”

I sniffed, and Fuma squeezed me tightly. 

“Cry all you want” he murmured. “Get it out of your system, and then we’ll continue fighting alongside each other, like we always do. The kids rely on us, remember?”

I nodded, sobbing when Fuma nuzzled my temple with his nose. He kept holding me wordlessly, as if determined to soak up all negative feelings, and maybe it worked because his warmth seemed to soak through my skin and fill my heart, slowly, tear for tear.

65\. Always – Fuma’s POV

I was not good at voicing my feelings, but when Kento was lying in my arms like this, breathing evened out and eyes closed, I felt everything so strongly that I wished I were, that I was better at telling him just how much he meant to me. 

I wanted to protect him, I thought as I lightly brushed his hair out of his face, tracing his cheekbone tenderly. I wanted to forever be at his side. Always. To never leave him alone again. 

I leaned in, carefully kissing his temple, swearing that one day, I would actually be able to bring these words across properly. Until then, I just had to think of ways to show him. 

66\. Perfect – Kento’s POV

“You didn’t do it right!” I complained, making Fuma blink up at me in confusion.

“What?!” he enquired.

“The pocky game!” I huffed. “This was not how it’s supposed to be played.”

“Oh, for the love of-“ Fuma cursed, rolling his eyes. “What did you want me to do, kiss you on camera?!” 

Before I could even respond, Fuma had already jumped up, fingers closing around my wrist and tugging.

“If you wanted a kiss, you should have just asked” he murmured just before he pressed his lips against mine.

We jumped apart at the sound of a shutter, staring as Shori grinned, cell phone camera directed towards us. 

“Perfect” he nodded. “Mari and Sou will be pleased.”

67\. Butterfly – Fuma’s POV

“Butterflyのような君が世界を彩るはずさ…” 

I almost jumped when someone tore my head phone out of my right ear, bringing me so abruptly back to reality that I felt a little dizzy. Juri was grinning at me, as if knowing exactly what had been going through my mind, and with the low tunes of “Love Kaze” reaching his ears, it was probably not hard to guess, either. 

I snatched the head phone back from him with an exasperated glare, turning off the music reluctantly, and Juri chuckled.

“How nice. To be so in love that you receive love songs from you partner. I am jealous.”

“Shut up” I hissed, my face burning, but Juri just poked my cheek. 

68\. Kiss – Kento’s POV

“Okay, I gotta catch my train” I announced, quickly shouldering my bag. “I see you later at w-“

I could not finish my sentence because Fuma cut me off with his lips on mine. I smiled against them, because kissing Fuma was still my favorite thing in the entire world. I loved the gentleness of it that never quite left, even in moments when he was trying to be dominating or rough, but underneath, the tenderness of his feelings always showed, and it was the clearest prove of his love that I would ever get. 

He drew the kiss out, licking into my mouth to taste me, and when he finally pulled away, I was gasping for air and feeling a little dizzy.

“See you later” he whispered, pecking my lips once more.

69\. Subtle – Fuma’s POV

“You and Kento-Kun have never been subtle, Fuma” Yasui snorted. 

“Yeah” Juri agreed. “We all know that you are head over heels for each other.”

“Heck, I bet even Johnny himself knows that they are head over heels for each other” Shoki noted, making me throw the unopened bag of crisps I had picked up right into his face. 

“You all suck” I announced, snatching my glass to take a sip of coke. “I am quitting our friendship.”

“A shame” Yasui sighed. “I would have told you about that girl who has thrown an eye on Kento-Kun at the set, but since we’re not friends anymore…”

I almost choked on my drink at that, gasping: “ _Who?!”_ , much to Shoki’s exaggerated amusement.

“No one” Yasui grinned. “It was just a lie to show you how _subtle_ you really are.”

I looked at him in something between horror and anger, and Yasui snatched the bag of crisps from Shoki, opening it with a satisfied grin. 

70\. Nightmare – Kento’s POV

I woke up to Fuma turning and twisting next to me, blinking in confusion as I tried to make out his face through the darkness, but failing, still too fuzzy from being torn from sleep so suddenly.

“Fuma?” I groaned, but there was no response, just some more twisting, and it finally made me take the effort to tear my eyes open fully and push myself up on my elbow to look at him.

Fuma’s eyes were still closed, despite his restlessness, and when I perceived a low whimper, I realized with a start that he was probably dreaming.

“Fuma” I whispered gently, stroking over his cheek soothingly, and Fuma opened his eyes with a gasp. 

He needed a few seconds before his gaze caught onto mine, eyes wide and breathing uneven. 

“Bad dream?” I enquired, and Fuma just made a vage sound of agreement before sneaking his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. 

His heart beat was fast and he was trembling a little as he pressed his face into my shoulder, so I wrapped myself around him as much as I could, physically trying to shield him from whatever had been scaring him in his dream world.

“Better now?” I murmured, and Fuma nodded, relaxing against me. 


End file.
